The present invention relates to a roof panel lining of a vehicle with preassembled head protection elements, so-called xe2x80x9chead bagxe2x80x9d.
In the field of the automobile industry each part or element equipping the vehicle involves optimization both of manufacturing costs and its assembly.
In fact, all attempts are made to eliminate times that can slow down the fitting out of the vehicle to reduce costs to a minimum.
Another object is to be have the maximum certainty that each element has been correctly assembled, to permit access to each component and thus increase its functionality, avoiding possible faulty operation.
When fitting of safety systems to protect passengers, such as those known as top side xe2x80x9chead bagsxe2x80x9d, it is not always easy to position them.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a solution to the general technical problem above, referring in particular to xe2x80x9chead bagsxe2x80x9d.
Another object is to optimise the position of the protection element called xe2x80x9chead bagxe2x80x9d, in particular along the top side of the vehicle.
Yet another object is to produce a roof panel lining with head protection elements preassembled on it to thus obtain a module, particularly simple and fast to use and with a moderate cost.
These objects according to the present invention are attained by producing a roof panel lining with head protection elements, the so-called xe2x80x9chead bagxe2x80x9d, preassembled on it, as set forth in the attached claim 1.
Further important characteristics and details of the present invention are the subject of the dependent claims.